


Destroyed

by Jack_Here_to_Be_Queer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Characters - Freeform, POV Third Person, Sadness, gore explained in detail, lil bit of gay sex, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Here_to_Be_Queer/pseuds/Jack_Here_to_Be_Queer
Summary: Jackson loves them, he loves them so much. But he can't do it, he can't do anything. H e  c a n ' t  s a v e  h e r.





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this story is based on 90 promts, but I can't remember where I got them, sorry! ~Enjoy~

     Jackson tugged on the turquoise collar of his light pink sweater. He wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just one of his few ticks. He was in the audience of students he didn’t know, at a school he didn’t attend. He held his boyfriend’s gloved hand through his sweater, glad to have familiar comfort from Daniel in an ocean of strangers. The chatter from the people around him stopped when the house lights dimmed and the spotlight shined on the stage. Jackson was smiling on the inside as his best friend was revealed from behind the curtains. Molly’s dark red hair shined brightly under the intense lighting, and if Jackson had a mouth he would’ve been smiling up at her while she looked down at him. He wasn’t close enough to count the freckles on her cheeks, but he didn’t need to. Jackson had counted Molly’s freckles many times in his life, and he knew she had twenty-five lovely freckles on her beautiful face.

     “Molly looks quite beautiful in this lighting, doesn’t she?” Jackson asked Daniel. He nodded, his attention not drawn away from the stage. Molly had begun spinning around the stage, arms poised and legs occasionally pointing towards the ceiling. The couple watched their friend dance her heart out to upbeat music that contained notes of classical instruments. Dancing was usually a casual hobby for Molly, but she had worked hard for this performance and her movements were mesmerizing to Jackson and Daniel. They were proud to be her friends, they were proud to be watching her prance around on stage. Before they’d had enough, the performance was over, and Molly was bowing for the crowd as the curtains closed. Jackson and Daniel’s violent clapping was muffled by their respective sweater and gloves, but Molly knew if they had eyes they would’ve been tearing up.


	2. Final

     Jackson was upset. Not angry, just upset. Daniel wanted to do something crazy, and Jackson was  _ not _ on board. Daniel wasn’t being pushy about it at all, but that’s exactly what seemed so strange to Jackson. Daniel always fought for what he wanted, let it be verbally or with a little roughhousing. Nothing violent or mean, but he usually got his point across and persuaded Jackson to go along with whatever. But this time, Daniel simply suggested they do something, and when Jackson said no he shrugged and gave up.

     Jackson was alone in his room, thinking about the situation. His lanky legs were crossed, box-head in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. He scratched his fingernails on his cardboard head, a bad habit of his that Daniel often chastised him for. Jackson considered calling Molly to ask for advice, or texting Daniel to ask exactly what he meant by his strange behavior. He decided against both of those things, preferring to struggle with this unfamiliarity alone. Jackson hummed in frustration, wishing he had hair so he could rip it out. Another habit: Thinking about and wishing for things he knew wouldn’t or couldn’t happen. He was startled when his phone let out a unique chime set for Daniel.

**Babe are you thinking about earlier?**

**no**

**You’re a liar.**

**never 2 u darling!!!**

**We really don’t need to go if you don’t want, I’m not fighting this time.**

**y not???**

**Because it’s meant to be a fun experience for both of us, and I don’t want to go if you aren’t completely on board.**

**but u want 2 so badly :( I’ll feel bad if we don’t go!**

**Anything with you is fun, I was just wondering if you wanted a different experience with me. If you don’t, it’s fine babe.**

Jackson sighed, knowing the final decision he’d have to make. 

**could we just go for a picnic in the woods? I really hate the idea of camping for a whole week**

**Anything you desire, we’ll do my love.**

Jackson’s decision hadn’t made Daniel moody or disappointed, and he was happy.  


	3. Numb

Jackson’s legs were asleep. He couldn’t move to restore proper blood flow, and an ache was slowly creeping up his spine. He looked down at Molly, who was sitting on his crossed lap and had fallen asleep against his chest. He gently stroked her red hair, not enough to wake her, but enough to enjoy the sensation of it. Jackson loved moments like these the most: someone he loves, be it his best friend or his boyfriend, enjoying his presence, even if they were asleep. He could almost cry at the thought of it. Except he couldn’t, because he didn’t have physical eyes.   
Molly was quietly snoring, a soft noise, one of many that soothed Jackson’s mind. After a few minutes, he realized her breathing was more quiet.  
“Molly, love, are you pretending to be asleep?”  
“I woke up two minutes ago, and didn’t want to disturb you,” she murmured, eyes still closed.  
“You were the one sleeping, I disturbed you.”  
“You’re the one who loves me enough to let your legs fall asleep.”  
“H-how did you know? Did I move? I didn’t think I did, I’m sorry.”  
Molly smiled without opening her eyes.  
“I’ve been sitting here for at least an hour, there’s no way your legs aren’t asleep.”  
Even after pointing this out, neither of them moved, and Jackson’s legs stayed numb.


	4. Broken Wings

     Jackson had no idea what to do. He’d messed up, really really bad this time. He looked down at the bird in his hands, twitching and tweeting in pain. Both wings were broken, and it was Jackson’s fault. His friend, Melody, had asked him to watch after her small aviary for three days while she was out of town. He’d been doing his best, but he’d also let a smaller bird fall off of a tall table. He could almost sob at the sight of the tiny bird. Cupping the bird in one hand, Jackson called Molly.  
     “My darling, I need your help. I really need your help. I broke a poor little bird.”  
     “What do you mean you broke a bird?”  
     “I wasn’t watching him, and he fell off a table the wrong way…”  
     “Take him to the vet, Jackson.”  
     Molly hung up, leaving her distressed friend to deal with his situation. Jackson decided to put the small bird in the basket of his bike and pedal downtown to the vet’s office. The office was open, because it was the middle of the day, so Jackson ran in.  
     “I need to make an appointment,” he said frantically to the woman at the desk, cradling the bird. The woman put on a fake smile and tapped some keys on her computer.  
     “There’s an opening in an hour, 2:30. Does that work for you?”  
     “Yes, yes, anything today is okay.”  
     “Okay, please wait over there.”  
Jackson sat in one of the metal chairs in the waiting area, gently stroking the small bird’s head. He stayed there for the entire hour, relieved to finally be getting help for him at when it was 2:30. After the appointment, Jackson pedaled back to Melody’s home with the small bird in tiny wing splints.


	5. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight gore here, folks! Not a lot at all, but just in case, I'm warning you!

     Jackson called her four times. She didn’t answer. He texted her thirteen times. She didn’t answer. He rode his bike to her house three times. She wasn’t home. Jackson had no idea where Melody was, and it was scaring him. He hadn’t known her very long, but she was a sweet girl, only two years younger than him. He didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to her. Since she’d been gone more than the three days she’d planned, Jackson had been continuing his care of her birds. He was worried.

     Recently, there had been reports of both object-heads and humans going missing. The object-heads always turned up headless, their necks sown up and nearly healed. Because of the nature of object-heads, they were able to live. But they lived their lives reaction-less, unable to think or feel anything they were before. It was devastating. But the humans never reappeared, they simply went missing and stayed that way. It was scaring the community, but no one knew what to do other than lock their doors and hope nobody stole them away in the night.

     A whole week went by before Jackson made his own missing person posters, panicked by his friend’s disappearance. The poster was simply a picture of her chrome purple television-head and torso. It said M I S S I N G at the top and Jackson’s phone number was at the bottom. No one ever responded to his posters, but Melody did wind up being found. She was headless.

     Dried blood coated the top half of her body, soiling the bright green shirt she was wearing. She’d been found huddled down on the side of the road, just like the others. Neat stitches held her healing wound shut, dried blood crusted there as well. Those who could vomit nearly did so, the mood mixing with the sight before them.


	6. Rules

     Jackson was terrified. Daniel moved in with him, to make him feel safe. Molly came over frequently to make him feel better, and she stayed for a few nights in a row each time. Headless object-heads were showing up even more often, more humans were going missing as well. Jackson was more scared of this situation than he had been of anything in his entire life. At night, he wrapped his arms around Daniel as tightly as he could, afraid that he’d disappear like so many others were. No one under the age of eighteen or above twenty-five had gone missing. Daniel and Jackson were both twenty-three, Molly was eighteen. None of them were safe. Jackson decided to set some rules.

1\. Molly had to call him when she got home and when she left home.

2\. Daniel couldn’t go anywhere without Jackson and vise versa.

3\. If Molly didn’t spend the night, she had to call Jackson or Daniel every morning.

4.No one went out after the sun had set.

Jackson was terrified for both himself and the ones he loved.


	7. Chocolate

Jackson was at the store with Daniel, gripping his gloved hand as hard as he could with his sweater hand. Daniel was dragging him along whenever he stopped to look at stuff they didn’t need. Jackson kept pointing at things he wanted to buy for him or Molly, but Daniel said no. They needed to save up money so they could get a better place to live, hopefully an apartment with an extra room for Molly. They were simply there for some weekly groceries, nothing else. They stopped many times before they were finally at the checkout, groceries in a bag they’d brought from home. While Daniel was paying for their few items, Jackson looked at the candy near the register. That’s when he spotted a large chocolate bar, bigger than his hand. He tugged on Daniel’s arm, and showed him the candy bar.  
“Can we please get that for Molly? Please?”  
“It’s pretty cheap, so I guess we could…”  
Molly was happy to receive her favorite candy from her favorite people. She hugged the two boys tightly before she had to head home, once again leaving her two best friends.


	8. Nostalgia

Jackson was sitting on his bed with Daniel, neither of them talking. Their hands were near each other's as usual, not actually making contact. They were both reading books silently, and they had been for at least three hours. Jackson had been on the same page for twenty minutes, thinking.

“Do you remember when we met?” he asked suddenly, his gentle voice sounding loud in the quiet room.  
“Of course, darling,” Daniel replied, not looking up from his book.   
“Tell me.”  
“Tell you what?”  
“Tell me the story of how we met the way you would to someone else.”  
Daniel put a bookmark in his book and set it aside. He thought for a moment, the room once again silent.   
“Okay, I saw you in the park, with Molly of course. And, well, I couldn’t stop looking at you. I decided to ask you out on a date, you accepted, we went on many more dates after that, and here we are. You really are the love of my life.”

Jackson laughed quietly, leaning against Daniel.  
“You really are horrible at telling stories.”  
“Sorry, you’re the one who asked so suddenly.”  
“I know, I just wanted to hear you say nice things about me.”  
“Really?”  
“No.”

It was more than that. Daniel might’ve been bad at telling stories, but hearing anything in his voice made Jackson feel safe. And so he did, even if it was only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed up the format a bit to make it easier to read!


	9. Heartbeat

Jackson was lying in bed, his body still as if he was asleep. But he wasn’t asleep, his heartbeat was much too fast. Daniel and Molly were both in bed with him, Molly snuggled between the two men. Daniel appeared to be asleep, and Molly looked like she was nodding off. Jackson looked down at his friend, studying the way her face looked while her eyes were closed. He already knew what she looked like when she was asleep, of course, but he liked to look at her when she was vulnerable.

He loved Molly, he loved her so very much. He was happy when she was with him, happiest when both her and Daniel were there. He was in love with the feeling of the three of them together, a bundle of safety and comfort. Sure, they were all technically in danger constantly, but this feeling, this feeling of the three of them together. This feeling was all Jackson ever wanted for them, he wanted it to last forever. 

It just made his heart sing to think he’d found both his romantic soulmate and platonic soulmate when they were all so young. He reached over and stroked Molly’s hair with one hand, and Daniel’s shoulder with the other. He could feel a tight sensation in his chest, and knew if he had eyes he’d be crying. But he also knew a smile would’ve been on his lips, because those two people made him happier than anyone else in the world.


	10. Stranger

Jackson was walking down the street to the store by himself. Usually, Daniel would’ve been with him, but the store wasn’t too far and Jackson would only be gone for about twenty minutes. Patches of bright blue sky shown between dark clusters of clouds, casting strange shadows. Jackson looked down at his feet as he walked, confident he’d be fine because there was no one on the sidewalk other than him. He looked up as he got to the store and walked in, quickly grabbing a pack of mechanical pencils and refills. He paid with exact change and began to hurry home. The sky opened up and the blue was gone, rain pouring down on Jackson. Luckily, his cardboard-box-head was as water resistant as a human’s head so there was no immediate danger. However, the sudden downpour forced Jackson to stuff the pack of pencils down his sweater, which was now almost completely soaked anyways.

 

Jackson started to run, trying to get back to the apartment as fast as possible. For some reason, he stopped and looked across the street. Another object-head was sitting on the sidewalk, a puddle forming around their soaking jeans. Their black t-shirt had dark brown stains on the neckline and shoulders, and there appeared to be fresh wounds on the stranger’s throat. Even from far away, Jackson could tell something was wrong. As he stared, a message in large font popped up on the computer monitor they had for a head.

 

**WHO AM I?**

 

 

Jackson tilted his head, slowly reaching for his phone. Another message popped up.

 

**I CAN’T REMEMBER**

 

He slowly started walking sideways, keeping his gaze on the strange person.

 

**why did i leave**

 

They tried to stand up, but a bright red ERROR message popped up and they fell back down, their body twitching violently. Jackson called the hospital as he ran up the street and into his apartment, telling them a strange person was seizing on his street. After that, the only time he saw the stranger was on the news. They were reported to be the remains of Charles Hempt, a human who’d been missing for three weeks, and Daphne Long, an object-head whose body had turned up headless four days prior. Charles’ head was still attached to his neck, stuffed inside Daphne’s head and connected with wires and sinewy strands of flesh from other parts of his body.

 

Some sick freak was going around forcing other people’s heads onto humans.


	11. Confusion

Charles had died shortly after arriving at the hospital. Everyone was utterly confused; Most Objects had very little organic mass, all of it tucked inside to connect it to the neck. How on Earth had Charles survived for even a moment with some muscle and veins connecting him to Daphne’s monitor?

 

Jackson refused to leave the apartment. While Daniel was at work Jackson spent the entire day wrapped around his boyfriend’s pillow, sobbing. There weren’t any tears, of course, but even people down the hall could hear Jackson’s moans of utter despair. His body shuddered with every cry of mental pain, his lungs filling and deflating rapidly. He had no idea what was happening to the community, no idea who would be claimed next or who would be stumbling on the streets with someone else's head. The same three questions chased each other around in his mind:  _ Why is this happening? How is this happening? Will they be safe? _

 

Jackson didn’t care about what happened to him, as long as his loves were safe. But he couldn’t control what happened to anyone, especially if he didn’t understand it. His best friend and his boyfriend were out there, possibly in danger. And there was absolutely nothing Jackson could do to answer any of his questions.


	12. Afterlife

Jackson was lying in bed beside Daniel, both of them wearing nothing but shorts. The room was dark, but neither of the two was asleep.

 

“Daniel?” asked Jackson quietly.

“Hmm?”

“What do you think happens when we die?”

“I dunno… Do you think there’s an afterlife?”

“No.”

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

“No. And that isn’t what I mean. What do  _ you _ think happens?”

“I’ve never thought about it. Why are you asking?”

“I want someone to believe the headless and those humans have something waiting for them. They’re dying in agony, Daniel.”

“I know.”

 

Daniel could feel Jackson grip his hand tightly, squeezing his fingers rather hard. This was the only time the two ever interlaced their fingers, as their day to day wear was always covering their hands. Jackson and Daniel sat up at the same time, the latter pulling Jackson into his lap.

 

“I’m sorry you have to be around all of this,” the star-headed boy whispered, pressing his head against Jackson’s. Jackson clung tightly to Daniel’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist. He was trying not to sob again, he was done moaning about things he couldn’t fix.

“Tell me there’s an afterlife.”

“There’s an afterlife, an amazing place for people who died too soon and too horribly. They all love it.”

“Thank you.”


	13. Daybreak

The sun was rising, shining into the window of Jackson and Daniel’s bedroom. Jackson was sleeping on top of Daniel, their bare chests pressed against each other. Jackson sighed. This was one thing he loved; Waking up next to, or on top of, Daniel was one of his favorite things.

 

“Daniel,” Jackson whispered. Daniel grumbled something unintelligible and groaned, reaching up to stroke Jackson’s spine.

“Yes, darling?” he finally mumbled in response. Jackson shivered at his boyfriend’s touch.

“I love the way you make me feel.”

“Same.”

 

The lovers laughed, pressing their heads together lightly.

 

“I wish I had lips so I could kiss you,” whispered Jackson.

“I wish I had a nose to rub against yours.”

“I wish we had foreheads to press against each other.”

“I wish we were humans so we could have kids.”

“I wish you were a girl so that’d work out,” Daniel said, laughing again.

“Oh, right. I’m glad I don’t have cheeks, or I’d be blushing.”

“I can feel your box getting hot.”

“Damn it.”

 

The boys went back and forth like this for quite some time, laughing and flirting until the sun had completely risen. They were able to take the luxury because Daniel had the day off, leaving him at home with his favorite boy. Eventually they had to get up, staying in their pajama shorts throughout the whole day. They continued to flirt casually as the day burned out, eating snacks and watching TV the entire time. For once, Jackson wasn’t worried about anything.


	14. Audience

Jackson was walking down the street with Daniel, their covered hands brushing against each other occasionally. The warm spring air tickled Jackson’s bare legs, as he was wearing shorts that barely showed under his large sweater. Daniel was wearing an open vest and jeans, as he always did. The two arrived at the park, which was close to their apartment building. Molly was supposed to meet them, but she wasn’t there yet. Daniel began to set up the picnic they had prepared at home.

 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do this in the forest,” Jackson said, helping lay down the blanket.

“It’s okay, love. I wouldn’t want to risk our safety.”

 

Soon, all the containers of food were laid out on the quilt they’d brought. Jackson and Daniel were waiting for Molly for what seemed like forever. The watched puffy white clouds move across the sky with the sun. Jackson tried calling Molly four times, panicking more each time she didn’t answer. As the sun began to set, Jackson began to hyperventilate. His chest heaved up and down rapidly, a few people stopping to watch as he let out choked sobs. Even in his panicked state, he tried once again to call Molly.

 

By now, a fairly large group of people were gathered around, worried for the young man. It felt like an audience to Jackson, and he began to breath harder. Molly didn’t pick up, and Jackson slumped forward onto the ground. He had fallen unconscious.


	15. Endless Sorrow

Jackson woke up at home, stripped down to his underwear with an ice-pack on his forehead. He sat up slowly, tossing the pack to the side. He crossed his legs. He propped his head up on his elbows. He remembered the events of the day. He stared off into nothing.

 

Why wasn’t he sobbing?

 

Jackson could feel his heart tearing itself up, but he didn’t breathe heavily or moan in despair. He simply sat there, filled with endless sorrow. He stayed in bed alone for at least two hours before Daniel hesitantly peeked inside the room.

 

“Jackson?”

 

Jackson was silent, still looking at the same corner of the room he had been for hours. Daniel sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

 

The two were quiet together. Daniel eventually got up and took off his clothes so he could put on pajama shorts. Jackson simply laid down and rolled over, facing away from Daniel. The star-headed boy got into bed as well, facing Jackson’s back. They went to bed like this, Jackson’s heart filled with despair and Daniel’s with worry.


	16. Fireworks

_ Jackson walked through the park, alone. It was dark and no one else was around. Suddenly, the sky lit up with a loud boom. Colors flashed across the endless span of darkness, letting Jackson see around him for a few moments. Molly was nearby, walking towards him. _

 

_ “Aren’t the fireworks beautiful?” she said as she arrived by his side. Jackson nodded as another explosion lit up the sky.  _

 

_ The two friends spent hours watching what seemed like a never ending show. When it seemed like it was almost over, Molly looked at Jackson with a smile on her face.  _

 

_ “Why didn’t you save me, Jackson?” she asked in a cheery voice. Jackson whipped his head towards her, shocked. _

_ “I-I… What the hell do you mean?” _

_ “Why didn’t you stop them from taking me away?” _

_ “I would’ve! Tell me what happened to you!” _

 

_ Molly began to walk away, giggling as she became more and more transparent. Jackson tried to grab her, but his hand went right through her arm.  _

 

_ “MOLLY!” Jackson screamed as his friend faded away completely. _

 

Jackson screamed as he woke up in bed, his body shivering and covered in sweat. He rolled over to see Daniel reaching towards him. Jackson wrapped his arms around Daniel, sobbing and shaking. The other boy rubbed his boyfriend’s back roughly, holding him tight. They fell asleep like this not too long after, both spent and heartbroken from the day’s occurrences. 


	17. Wishing

Jackson left the bedroom early in the morning to lay on the couch. He was wrapped in a thick blanket, the hood he made taking the shape of his box-head. Daniel woke up a bit later, stretching as he entered the living room.

 

“Babe, I called the police yesterday, I’m sure they’ll find Molly,” he said, sitting beside Jackson.

“I wish she didn’t even go missing,” Jackson muttered, bitter at himself for losing Molly. “I should’ve protected her.”

“There’s nothing you could’ve done. If there was you would’ve already done it.”

“I want to go to her house.”

“You… You know how her mother feels about us darling…”

“I don’t give a fuck!” Jackson cried, sitting up. “I need to know what happened!”

Daniel was shocked. Jackson hardly ever cursed, and he was never this assertive. 

“Then we’ll go.”

 

 

Jackson and Daniel arrived at Molly’s house on their bikes, Jackson immediately hopping off of his and letting it crash to the ground. He ran up to the front door and banged on it as hard as he could. A stern-looking woman with brown hair and Molly’s eyes opened the door.

 

“Mrs. Andrews, let me in,” Jackson said, still fired up with passion for his friend. Molly’s mother groaned and stepped aside, allowing Jackson and the now caught up Daniel to rush inside.

“Don’t touch any of her things!” she yelled after them.

 

The two boys stopped just outside of Molly’s room, shocked. It was an absolute mess, broken belongings scattered across the room. The lovers looked at each other, worry coming off of them in waves. Molly was a very neat person; she clearly had tried to fight off whoever had taken her. Jackson crouched down to pick up the pieces of a picture frame he had made for her when he was in high school. The scratched up picture inside was of the three friends, smiling and younger. Jackson gripped the broken frame tightly, the shards of glass causing his palm to bleed. 

 

He wanted her back, he wished she was there, he wanted them all to be together forever.


	18. Happy Birthday to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut, I literally write the word cock once.

Weeks passed. Molly wasn’t found, dead or alive. Jackson was slowly getting used to her not being there, although he often had nightmares about her. He woke up to another day, believing it would be normal. Then, he remembered it was April 23rd. His birthday.

 

Daniel was already out of bed, presumably making breakfast for Jackson. Sure enough, Jackson could smell pancakes before the lovely chef brought them into the room.

 

“Happy birthday, my love!” shouted Daniel, displaying his perfectly fluffed pancakes. 

 

Jackson took his plate and fork, bringing a piece of pancake up to his ‘face.’ The piece seemed to disappear into thin air just before it touched Jackson. The taste lingered inside Jackson, and he laughed. 

 

“You make the best pancakes, honey!” he said, hurrying to finish his breakfast. Once the pancakes were gone, Jackson got out of bed and into the closet to get dressed. He put on his sweater, as usual, and a navy blue miniskirt. 

“Jackson, you really are the cutest boy in the entire universe,” Daniel said once Jackson was dressed. Jackson flicked his wrist slightly, pawing at the air.

“Oh  _ stop _ ,” he said, his head getting warm. Daniel crossed the room and hugged Jackson, placing his arms around his lover’s waist. The two pressed their heads  together,and stayed silent.

 

“I love you so much,” they said in sync. They laughed, still intertwined. Daniel slowly let go of his boyfriend and left the bedroom. Jackson followed Daniel out and sat on the couch.

 

“Any plans for the day?” he asked as he sat down.

“I was thinking we could watch your favorite movies?”

“Sounds perfect if it’s with you.”

 

And so the two lovebirds spent hours watching Jackson’s favorite movies.

 

 

When the sun was finally setting after a long day of cuddling, Jackson was in a certain mood. He didn’t want it to be too obvious, so he tried dropping tiny hints. He sat on the couch with his knees a little farther apart than necessary, he put a hand on Daniel’s thigh, he even sat in Daniel’s lap a few times. Finally, when he realized Daniel was never going to get it, Jackson sat on his boyfriend’s lap facing him. He linked his arms behind Daniel’s neck and pressed their heads together.

 

“Not that today hasn’t been amazing, but I also want something else for my birthday,” he said quietly. Daniel put his hands on Jackson’s waist and laughed.

“You should’ve just said so.”

 

Daniel began to get off of the couch, forcing Jackson to wrap his legs around his lover’s waist. He giggled as Daniel carried him to their bedroom and bent over so Jackson was on the bed. When it was safe to let go, he did so, tilting his head up at Daniel. Daniel had a hand on either side of Jackson’s head, his body in between Jackson’s thighs. The box-headed boy reached down to pull up his sweater, stretching it over his head and tossing it aside. Daniel took off his gloves and ran a hand down his boyfriend’s chest until he was tugging on the waistband of Jackson’s skirt. He pulled it off of him and threw it aside, leaving Jackson in only his underwear.

 

“I love you,” he said as he reached into Jackson’s briefs to stroke his erection. Jackson sighed, happy to finally be touched after hours of waiting. 

 

“Someone’s excited,” Daniel sing-songed, removing his hand to take off his own clothes. He stripped until he was fully naked, his hard cock so close to Jackson’s that the box-headed boy whined. After more teasing, the two passionately made love until they could hardly stay awake.


End file.
